


Absence of Light

by Zephyr_Loki



Series: Mother of Seraphims [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Bonding, Scenting, Swearing, demi-goddess, do I need all these tags?, dreams/visions, honestly this is Supernatural, previously titled Amara'a Child, title may change again, truemates, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Loki/pseuds/Zephyr_Loki
Summary: While this is AU & A/B/O, the timeline is inserted roughly around Lucifer inhabiting Castiel's vessel when he learns about Amara's secret child.  Castiel will then be stuck in his Light-Being form and bound in Lucifer's cage.  TrueMates, instantaneous scent bonding, and attempt to fill the ranks of Heaven's angels abound.Mary meets Aidan in a diner to get food for herself and the boys when a rogue angel confronts Aidan and tries to kill her.  Mary kills the rogue and takes Aidan back to the bunker while learning about who she really is, not realizing that Amara has just told Dean about Aidan's existence and charged him with protecting her.  What follows in this fic is roughly a month after Amara and Chuck take a vacation, and a few days prior to Castiel being taken over by Lucifer.





	1. Wake Up, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the tags. I don't intend on making this story too lovey-dovey, but there will be warnings if my inner-monologue decides to lose its shiz. This is actually written about one of my many vivid dreams. Yay, brain!

"Oh, sweet little Omega. Aren't you tired yet?" 

That evil smirk played so wide on Castiel's face, Aidan wanted to punch it off. 

"Aren't you just exhausted from fighting your Alpha? Hmm, so much raw potential would be wasted on a lowly hunter. Is he what you really want?" Every word he spoke grated on her nerves. His tone made her shiver in disgust. Aidan had to remind herself over and over that this wasn't truly Castiel 

'Dammit, Lucifer, go away!' she pleaded in her thoughts. The grip she had on her angel blade's handle re-adjusted. 

"Leave me alone, asshole." she croaked. Aidan's energy had faded so much from the physical fight, and keeping her Grace shield around her was just wasting it more. The shield protecting her body from the Archangel was flickering on and off, the pale green light strobing as she struggled to stay awake. "Don't you have better things to do than chase after chicks?" 

"Uh uh, none of that now, Dark Omega. You've really put up such a good fight; showed your Alpha you can fend for yourself if need be. You don't have to fight anymore, Aidan. Let me take care of you, take you to your new home- our future kingdom." Lucifer bent down beside the prone woman and raised a hand toward her face. The hand was a few inches from her only protection keeping his touch away. 

"No...." Aidan's vision was starting to grey out around the edges. She barely felt him knock the blade out of her hand. 

"Dean...I want Dean Winchester. He's mine, I don't...belong to you. Keep your hands off of me!" she whispered angrily. The threatening tone she attempted was almost laughable to the man beside her.

So tired. It was getting harder to be coherent; Lucifer's hand then began caressing her cheek. Aidan didn't realize her eyes had slipped closed until Lucifer was standing again with her in his arms. Her head felt so heavy it dropped right onto the Archangel's shoulder. Castiel's muddled scent wafted through her nose. The bastard was holding her like a prized bride. She knew she was screwed but didn't have the strength to keep up her Grace anymore, much less struggle. Aidan could swear she heard Dean and Mary yelling her name. It sounded so far away, maybe she imagined it. Consciousness left her quickly. 

"That's it, sweet girl. Let Alpha take you home."  
\-----------------------

"Aidan, wake up! You're safe, open your eyes!" 

She obeyed and scrambled to her feet beside her bed, taking the comforter with her. Castiel stood in the open doorway with his hands raised. She backed into the wall and held the blanket in front of her body, trying to control her ragged breathing. 

"Hey, look at me. You're okay, your safe here in the bunker with us." Cas's cerulean eyes were wide with worry, he seemed almost more panicked than Aidan felt. Her throat felt raw and dry, strands of dark blonde hair obscured some of her vision. She opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out but whimpers. Castiel continued to speak in the hushed vibrating tone of an Alpha to calm her. She then noticed her Grace shield was in full bloom around her and slowly let it drop. Shoving her long hair back behind her ears so she could see clearer, she prayed in her mind her dream was just a dream and not some vision of what was to come as she threw the blanket onto the bed. 

A glass of water was held out in front of her face; she grabbed it, draining it quickly. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry...Sorry..." she ground out. "Weird dream. I'm okay, I think." 

Dean came rushing into the room with his gun in hand making her jump. "Aidan, what is it?" he practically yelled. Sam and Mary crowded the hallway behind him, weapons at the ready. 

"It's alright, Dean," Cas reassured him. "She's alright, now." 

Dean placed the gun in the back of his sleep pants and took a deep breath, raising his hands out slightly. "I'm sorry, Aidan, I heard you scream and thought we were under attack." Dean turned to their audience and said, "False alarm, guys. Nothing to worry about." 

He slowly walked over to Aidan and put his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her hairline. Sam gave Aidan a sad understanding smile and a nod from behind Dean. He and Mary left without a word.

\----

Aidan sat on the recliner in the theater room while Dean and Castiel took the couch to give her some space. The cup of hot chocolate in her grip bringing feeling back into cold fingers. She borrowed more into her over-sized hoodie while the boys just stared at her in awkward silence. 

"Wait, like THE Lucifer? The Devil? Oh.....dammit, that's insane." Dean was shaking his head and his eyes jumped between the floor and Aidan's face. He glanced at Castiel once in a scrutinizing manner. "I know, I don't get it either. I mean, why would Cas say 'yes' to Lucifer? No freakin' way." Dean huffed at Aidan's words. 

"I'm not saying I would let him have my vessel, but this might not be just a dream," Cas interjected. "He might try to do something to make me let him in; use you and Dean against me, maybe." His serious gaze hadn't left Adian since they all sat down. She cleared her throat to speak but Dean beat her to it. 

"You think it's some vision or something? It's not that I don't believe her, but... How do you feel about all of this, Aidan? Do you think Lucifer knows about you?" 

She closed her eyes for a moment to think on the dreams. "I want to hold out hope that the Lucifer taking over Cas's vessel part was a fluke of my subconscious. But sitting here with you both and talking about it? I don't like this. I can't and won't hide while everyone tries to defend me from an Archangel that just wants to use me for his own agenda." 

"You are right." Cas's gravelly voice came up again. 

Aidan returned his gaze while he continued. "You cannot hide forever. You certainly can't hide what you are, at least not for long. You radiate power, Aiden. Your aura is unique, no other celestial being I have encountered has a light like you." 

"What do we do, Cas?" Dean asked, scrubbing his face. 

Castiel leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll have to look into this, maybe find a way to cloak Aidan. I don't think a simple angel ward won't do anything to hide her. We may need Rowena on this one." 

"Whoa, guys, we can't just go around telling everyone Mommy-Dearest has offspring. The fewer people know about me, the better, right?" Aidan straightened up to put her mug down on the coffee table beside her. "If too many knew, I wouldn't only need to worry about Lucifer coming after my ass." she paused. "Oh God, that was not a pun." Aidan slapped her forehead, then continued, "Also, being Omega doesn't help the matter. My suppressants and scent blockers can only last so long." 

"As far as we know, you are the only one of your kind, or at least the first one. Amara all but birthed you, you are higher up on the chain of command than even Michael himself. We need all the help we can get, but we need to be as discreet as possible. Rowena can be trusted with this as a beta so she won't feel the urge to try to claim you as a mate or something, but her magic is extremely powerful. If the witch can knock Lucifer around with a wave of her hand, she might be our best bet." Cas finished.


	2. Hit the Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan meets Rowena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the short chapters. I haven't written fics in years and need to work on extending them a bit more.

“Tell me again that this witch is gonna be able to help. “ Aidan leaned against Dean’s collarbone and scented him deeply. Dean ran both hands up and down the omega’s back as the elevator doors closed them in. A black cherry and honey scent tinged with worry filled the small space. Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean over the back of Aidan’s head, almost like a silent plea to not say anything stupid to upset her more.

Dean nodded toward him, letting his voice drop to a rumble, “Believe me, sweetheart, this is the only choice we got right now. I want you to just breathe and try to stay calm. No one’s getting anywhere near you, not while we’re around.” Another deep inhale met both men’s ears. The elevator finally dinged that they’d reached the penthouse and the doors slid open.

Ahead of them stood a solid wooden door with a thick metal frame. There was a security camera on the ceiling that tracked their movements from the elevator down the short hall. Castiel pushed the doorbell. Once it finished chiming, an accented voice echoed from the speaker to their right.

“Come in, dears. No need to be shy.” The door seemed to swing open on its own and a red-headed woman was waiting for them in the entrance way. She had a knowing smile on her face, eyes beaming at them as they stepped in. The door closed silently behind them and clicked locked.

“Ah, my favorite hunter and his guardian angel. Lovely to see you again, Castiel.” Rowena embraced Cas and kissed his cheek. The witch then turned to Dean who was holding Aidan’s hand.

“And you must be Aidan. Oh, Dean, you didn’t tell me she was so gorgeous! Look at those eyes; an envy of all the greenery in Scotland.” Rowena gently placed her hands on Aidan’s shoulders and looked her up and down.

“Fear not, child. We are all friends here. You are perfectly safe in my domain. It’s so wonderful to meet you.” She spoke calmly and smiled. “Would any of you like anything to drink? I’m sure Bernard can find whatever you request.” Castiel shook his head no as Rowena looked at them each in turn.

“Look, can we just get to the reason we’re here?” Dean cut in sharply. Tension struck the woman beside him and her hand jolted in his clasp. Dean sighed with his eyes closed and refocused himself. “Sorry but we might not have a lot of time here. Aidan’s dreams might be warnings of the coming days or weeks or who knows when. I can’t risk losing her. I won’t lose her. Not only did I make a promise to Amara, but Aidan is mine. I’ll be damned again before Lucifer gets his hands on her.”

Rowena nodded “As you wish, dear. Although I cannot make any promises that the wee Goddess can be cloaked. From what I know about the Darkness, shadows are meant to be seen.” Rowena crooked a finger at the trio to follow her into what appeared to be a study. Occult books were strewn all around the room’s center table, some stacked on the floor or lined nicely on shelves.

“And if this ‘shadow’,” Cas said, “doesn’t want to be seen? Do you think there is a way to cloak her from Lucifer and anyone he may send after her?”

“I need some help digging through these old tomes, but I’m sure if we are able to find something we can improvise just a bit.” Rowena handed each of them a book of the table and simply said, “Let us get to it, shall we?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours went by and then another hour before Aidan had to lie down on the couch placed at the back of the study to close her eyes. She was starting to get antsy from the things she read. So far she hadn’t come across anything on cloaking spells or rituals. Dean continued pouring through books on the couch with Aidan while Rowena and Cas paced the room, debating quietly with one another about other options if a spell couldn’t be found.

Dean’s fingers gently stroked Aidan’s hair and throat as she rested her head on his thigh. The thoughts in his head switched back and forth between what he was reading and things Amara had said to him not too long ago. 

‘We’re bound, Dean. We’ll always be bound. You helped me, I helped you. No matter where I am, or who I am, we will always help each other.’ 

Dean almost wished he could call Amara now for her to tell them what to do for Aidan. He had tried praying to her a few times but nothing happened; no signs of being heard and no verbal responses. Another page turn and Dean’s gaze landed on a potentially useful spell. He waved Rowena and Cas over and pointed to page before handing it over.

Rowena read the passages over a few times before she looked back up. “This might just be what we need. I can substitute a few words and items, but this could be what we’ve been searching for.”

“Right, the only problem is the book says it’s gotta be performed in a forgotten cemetery after midnight.” Dean whispered over Aidan. “We’ll be out in the open at night with nowhere to place warding sigils. Where the hell are we going to find a ‘forgotten’ cemetery, anyway?”

“I know this seems daunting, Dean.” Cas reassured. “This is all we’ve come across so far. You’d be surprised how many burial sites now remain un-visited. I think I know of a site close by that won’t draw attention.”

“I think everything will be fine.” Aidan interrupted the conversation. She leaned back on Dean’s lap to look at him and raised her fingers to glide down his jawbone.

“Baby?” He whispered. 

A small smile was given to the Alpha as Aidan sat up beside him. “I think it’s worth a shot, don’t you?”

“Alright, but if shit hits the fan, it’s on the witch.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Rowena and Bernard began packing up what they’d need for the ritual after the trio left with instructions for them where to meet. Castiel’s usual cool exterior seemed un-phased by the entire situation, though inside, his mind was racing through all the ways something could go wrong. ‘This ritual could hurt her. There’s always a fine print to magic, nothing given without a price. Lucifer may be trapped in his cage for now, but time is ticking before he figures a way out. Why would I invite Lucifer into my vessel?’

Cas sat in the front of the Impala with Dean while Aidan was scrolling through her phone in the back seat. “Sam texted that he and Mary are in. He’s calling Bobby now and will ask him to bring anyone he thinks can help.”

“Good, we’ll need all hands on deck. Cas?” Dean didn’t take his eyes off the road. The silent Alpha next to him turned his attention from the passing scenery. “Listen, man, I need you to keep your head in the game. Don’t worry about what Lucifer might do to get to your vessel right now. We gotta stay focused on keeping his lackeys out of that cemetery.”

“You and your omega are important, Dean. For as long as I breathe, I will be by your sides. The Daughter of Darkness and her future mate will live well past this ritual tonight.”

“Ooookay, I need people to stop throwing that title around.” Aidan groaned and smacked her forehead. “Every time I hear it, It makes me sound evil. I know that Amara isn’t inherently evil or bad, and that she is the mirror opposite of God in other ways. I’ve known who I am for about a year now, but the title still gives me the cree— Dean what’s with the smirk?”

Dean glanced into the rear view mirror at her and winked. “Nothing, omega.” His scent hit her nose; oh, he was a definitely giving off a proud Alpha vibe now.

“Dean.” She pleaded quietly while she ducked to hide her blush.

“I think he liked the reference of ‘future mate’, isn’t that right, Dean.” Cas phrased it more as a statement than a question. A deep chuckle came from the driver.

“You’re damn right.”


	3. Black Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan thinks about when she met Dean and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh!

**One month prior**

 

"You shouldn't.....exist...half-breed." The rogue chocked on blood pouring from his mouth.

The vessel of the rogue fell to the ground in the alleyway outside the diner. Mary yanked the angel blade out of the body during its descent.

"You okay?" she asked out of breath. The woman she had just rescued stood stock still with her back against a brick wall. She nodded furiously while taking in her own ragged breaths.

"He was really going to.....--Thank you. Shit, I can't even eat after work without someone coming after me." Aidan leaned her head back on the bricks and yelled to the sky, "Piss off assholes! I didn't ask for this, ya know!"

"Wait, what did you do to become a target? Are you a hunter too?" Mary kept the angel blade in her hand lowered and took a few steps toward the other woman. Aidan looked at her savior curiously. She bent to pick up her violin case while keeping an eye on the stranger.

"Are you going to hurt me too? Get your bounty paid?"

"No," Mary put the blade away. "I just need to know what is happening here. Who are you? More importantly, what are you? Maybe I can help, or at least give you shelter? My name is Mary Winchester, I'm a hunter. I live close by with my sons."

Aidan stared at her in disbelief. "No freakin' way." She stood away from the wall. "I know that name... Winchester. My mother... she mentioned it a while back." Aidan remembered she had not answered the other questions. "No, not a hunter. Just a musician for hire that knows much more than I should."

"What do you mean...?" Mary didn't know her name.

"Aidan. My name is Aidan Grace. Do you know who Amara is?"

The older woman's eyes squinted in recognition. "Yes, one of my sons is with her and her brother now."

"She's--" Aidan licked her dry lips and coughed. "Amara is my mother. Can you tell me where she is?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Mary held her cell tighter to her ear just inside the crowded bar down the street from the diner where Aidan was attacked. She kept her eyes set on the other woman as she ordered their drinks from the bar.

"Dean, I need you to listen, I know this is a lot to take in."

"Mom, I know about her. Amara asked me to protect her before she and Chuck whisked out. I didn't think she meant immediately!" She heard rustling noises on the other side of the line. "Where are you? Are you both okay?"

"We're both fine. Aidan thought it better to wait a bit before heading out anywhere in case there were more rogues following her. We're at the bar down the street, Sweetums, or something weird like that."

"Good." Dean ground out. "Anything from Sam? Can't get him or Cas to answer."

Mary smirked as she watched Aidan blow off some alpha male who tried to touch her hair. "I got a text from Castiel before the attack they were on the way back and charging their phones. They're alright, Dean. They should be right behind you by now." She heard the rumbling of Impala in the background as it accelerated.

"I'll be there in three minutes." Dean hung up. Mary shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket. A beer bottle was placed in front of her as Aidan sat down.

"I got us both pear ale. Hope you don't mind, I wasn't sure what you'd like." Aidan sipped her drink and kept looking around at all the bar-goers. Whoever was up on the stage during this 'karaoke night' was clearly too intoxicated.

"Sounds fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

Aidan nodded. "I, uh... I have to be more careful with people around. Some alphas can't take the hint. But you're an omega too, right?"

Mary gave her a sad smile, the sympathy in her gaze spoke volumes. "I take it you've been through a lot. I'm sorry to prod, I'm not trying to be rude. I just-- I have so many questions and I'll be glad to answer any of yours if I can."

"Deal. I will answer you as honestly as possible. Amara was very clear the Winchesters could be trusted." Aidan took a swig of the ale in her hand.

"Alright, start with the basics then. How old are you? How long have you known about Amara?"

"I'm thirty-three, and Amara told me who she was about a year ago. First I saw her in my dreams, then she came to me in reality. Told me everything she could. It was almost too much, at first."

"Can I ask what she told you?" Mary asked slowly.

"I had been feeling really sick before she revealed herself outside of my dreams. She told me that my suppressed powers were waking up, explaining that's why I felt so horrible. Thirty-two years of repressed magic under my skin fighting to get out." Aidan finally looked at Mary and let her powers show through her eyes, a bright neon green blazed through her. She blinked it away when Mary practically jumped out of her seat.

"Um... do you know what you can do? With this magic, I mean?" the older woman looked so interested as she leaned over the table to stare at Aidan's face.

"I can show you. Hang on." Aidan stood up and walked toward the stage as the last drunk finished their wailing.

Dean suddenly slammed through the bar doors and jogged over to Mary. She hugged her eldest son and assured him she was okay. Dean huffed and looked around, seeing the second drink on the table, next to the violin case.

"Mom, is she here? Where'd she go?" They both looked around the bar. Sam and Castiel walked into the bar at that moment, Sam with a huge grin on his face to be reunited with his family, safe and together.

"Hello, Dean. Mary." the gravelly voice of the Angel reached over the sudden hooting of males from the crowd around them.

"Hey Dean, what's wrong man? Who are you looking for?"

"Amara's daughter." Dean kept scrolling the room, thinking to find a female omega who looked like Amara. 'Dark hair, dark eyes.' he kept repeating in his head. He'd only guessed at her appearance, forgetting he didn't ask Mary what she looked like.

The beginning notes of Black Velvet bled through the speakers over their heads. Dean didn't realize the song was about to be sung by the demi-celestial being he was looking for. Shit. He finally found her, on the stage, the mic close to her mouth as she belted out one of his favorite songs. Her long dirty-blonde hair swayed with her as she moved back and forth around the stage, interacting with anyone close enough by smiling and dancing with the words.

'Black velvet and that little boy smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet, if you please.'

Everyone in the building had stopped what they were doing to face the woman singing. It was like they were all enchanted. Then the scent hit Dean's nose and he was lost too.

Omega. Mine. Mate.

"Holy shit..." He muttered. "No fucking way, that's her?" No one moved, no one answered. Until the song ended, they couldn't look away. Once the final notes played out, the building erupted into a frenzy. The bar-goers in their drunken stupors lost their shit, whooping and hollering praises at the mystery woman as she left the stage. They all complimented her as she walked back toward the table where Mary and the guys were waiting dumbfounded. Each placing their hands on her shoulders or giving high-fives and fist-bumps with bright smiles on their faces. One alpha stopped her to whisper something to Aidan, kissing the back of her hand, a blush rose on the omega.

Something in Dean pushed him to stalk toward Aidan as she continued walking. His scent hit her nose as she stopped within a foot of the possessive male before her. Her head dropped in submission with eyes to the floor, she really couldn't help it. 

"Hi, Alpha."

The hunter raised her face with a single finger under her chin, a slight purr rumbled through him when green met his equally green eyes. Without warning, his lips were on hers. Hot minty breath escaped him as she whimpered and grabbed his shoulders. It was like everything around them quieted. Their scent mingles perfectly which just spurred Dean on to purr louder.

"Holy double-shit," Sam shouted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Day**

 

The book in her hands long forgotten, Aidan continued to reminisce while looking at the wall past the couch, not really seeing anything while caught up in her thoughts.  
Castiel chose to enter the theater room, a coffee in his hands. He handed it to Aidan and sat down in front of her on the couch like the night before.

"Thanks," she muttered as she sipped the hot sweetened liquid.

"Are you alright, Aidan? You look lost in your own mind." Cas smiled a bit, "I can come back in here later if you like."

"No, Cas." Aidan laughed at how sweet Cas could be. "Just remembering the night we all first met."

"Yes, you did cause quite an uproar with those drunk humans." He laughed a bit too, showing a full-on grin of white teeth. "That was definitely a first greeting I wasn't expecting Dean to make." It was strange to see Castiel smile like this. He seemed so relaxed.

The blushing woman ducked her head to sip on her coffee, trying to hide behind the mug. Her gaze froze on the wall again, lost in thought.

"Hey," Cas shifted so she could see him in her line of sight. "Everything will be fine. I can't promise this evening's ritual will work. If it doesn't, we will find another way." The angel took a deep breath through his nose, almost in a sniffing manner. 

Aidan noticed the serene look on Cas's face, she tensed a bit but didn't question it. 'He's an Alpha, it's not an unheard of reaction to scent the air around an omega.' she chided herself.

"Are you tired, Omega?" Cas stood up and walked over to stand beside her chair. "I've been charged by Dean to watch over you when he's not here. Would you like to sleep for a bit?"  
Aidan looked down into her mug, then put it on the table to stand.

"Yeah, I think it's definitely nap time. Why am I so freakin' tired all the time, Cas?"

"Maybe your magic is still developing." he offered his arm to escort her back to her room. She decided to sleep directly across from Dean until they were officially mated. Now was too soon, too much going on around them. Lucifer was a great threat to their happiness.

"Sleep well, Aidan. Let me know if you need me for anything." Something flashed across Cas's face again, then returned to normal. She nodded in thanks and slight confusion and closed her bedroom door slowly.

Castiel listened to the bed shifting behind the door as his omega settled in to rest. His eyes stayed on the knob for a moment before he strutted to the kitchen, a lopsided smirk on his lips.


	4. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for Rowena's cloaking spell.

Lucifer appeared in the cage in hell, still under the guise of Castiel, although it was just an illusion. Castiel sat in a near-fetal position in a corner of the cage. The real angel's face was black and blue, sporting a busted lip and slightly swollen right eye. It was clear he was still unconscious.

"Well, hello there, Cassie!" Lucifer chirped in his face, making Castiel jump and lean away from him with a pained groan. "Your dear friends are making this game too easy, they can't see past this pretty face to recognize you aren't you." Lucifer sighed in a mock annoyance and plopped down in front of Cas. "So, are you going to change your mind? Or do you think more brain-therapy is in order?"

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk around in my---"

"Yeah, yeah, Cassie we've heard it all before. 'Stay away from my charges, yadda-yadda-blah.' You are denying me my mate, dude." Lucifer clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Not very nice, huh? Is that how you treat family?"

"Bite me."

The Archangel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, "Alright, Crowley! Get your ass back in here!"

Crowley appeared on the opposite side of the cage, he didn't look any better than Castiel at the moment. There was a wide metal collar around his throat, his clothes were filthy and he looked like he'd been through a hurricane.

"Are we back at this again? You know his answer will not change." Crowley tugged at the collar and cleared his throat. "There's only so much I can do."

"Nonsense, " Lucifer stood back up to his feet and straightened his trenchcoat. "I KNOW you can wriggle your way into his subconscious and make him agree. You also know what I can do to you while in this cage, even without Cassie's vessel, to bring you pain."

Crowley shivered a bit under the threat as Lucifer continued his rant. "Get to it, oh King of Hell. I can be patient with many things, but this is not one of them. You've done well to supply me with your illusion spell so I don't actually need a vessel yet BUT if I don't have one soon, I'll lose the girl. Your dearest mother is helping the Winchesters to cloak my mate from me. If that comes to pass after midnight tonight... Well, you have quite an imagination, I'm sure you can think of what will happen to you.

Crowley kneeled in front of Cas on the floor and whispered an apology before shoving his hands over the angel's eyes. Cas screams echoed throughout hell as Lucifer returned to the bunker's kitchen before anyone returned home.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Dean and Sam were the first to walk through the doors, bright yellow grocery bags in their hands.

"Hey, man." Sam greeted Castiel who nodded and said hello back. Mary and Bobby followed by a few moments later with more bags as Sam and Dean started unloading things, putting them away in the various cupboards or the fridge. Any ingredients Rowena requested from the local occult shop remained in a black bag on the counter.

Castiel stood out of the way and greeted everyone in his usual fashion. Dean asked if everything was okay and where Aidan was.

"It's been relatively quiet here. Aidan decided to lie down about an hour ago. She hasn't told me she's needed anything."

"That's good to hear, thanks Cas. I don't want her left alone, not just with the Lucifer thing, but especially after her nightmares lately. If she wakes up and no one's here..."

"She'll never be alone, Dean." Mary clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Your mate is surrounded by people who consider her to be family." Dean smiled a bit at her under his lashes and mouthed 'thank you' to her.

"Alright, people, let's talk about this plan one more time. Now that we're all here, I want to hear everything." Bobby grunted as he sat at the table with a beer in hand. "I wasn't able to get a hold of Crowley, so it is just us five with the girl, the witch, and her over-sized goon."

"I'll go let Aidan know we're about to head out." Dean headed toward Aidan's room and rapped his knuckles gently on the door. "Aidan, baby? Can I come in?" No response.

He checked the knob and found it unlocked. Without a sound, he slipped inside and shut the door behind himself. The only light in the room his mate's open laptop on the desk on the opposite side of the room. He could vaguely make out Aidan's shape under the bedcovers.

"Baby, its almost time to go," he whispered as he came to the bed and sat on the edge. He tugged the blanket down slowly from the omega's head, her light hair fanned the pillow behind her as she was facing him.

Aidan scented the room as she came to and smiled sleepily. "Hi, Alpha."

Dean leaned over her and pressed a kiss behind her ear, inhaling her sweet scent into his lungs. "Hi, sweet girl. You up for this?"

"I don't know about 'up', but yes, ready as I'll ever be," she said as she sat up. The covers fell around her waist and Dean could see one of his shirts dwarfing her body. He touched her hand, paused for a moment, then touched her forehead.

"You're running a bit hot, you feeling okay?"

She leaned into his hand and nodded. "I will be once the devil is dealt with."

"When the spell is done tonight and we get home, I want you to take a long bath and then stay with me in my bed. I want you close, okay?"

Aidan nodded an 'okay' as Dean helped her get out of bed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bobby was the first to speak when Dean and a fully dressed Aidan walked into the kitchen. "Come on, ya lovebirds, let's get this show on the road. Everyone ready?"

Dean put his arm around Aidan's waist and said, "Let's get this shit over and done with."

"Alright everyone, move out!" Bobby shouted. All six of them headed out to the cars and split up between the vehicles. Dean, Aidan, and Cas in the Impala, while Mary, Sam, and Bobby loaded into Mary's SUV.

Dean was checking through some things in the trunk while Cas and Aidan waited in the car. Castiel scooted up from his reclined posture in the back seat and leaned to put his arms over the front.

"How are you feeling, Aidan? Any better?"

"Still tired, but I'll be fine." she glanced at Cas. "I'm feeling really anxious right now though, not gonna lie."

Cas's hand sifted through the omega's long hair in a soothing manner. "It will be over before you know it." The hand paused and pressed into her cheek. "You're burning up, omega."

Aidan leaned into the cool touch, "I know, Dean said so too. Probably nothing to worry about. I get low-grade fevers all the time."

Cas's hand left her face as soon as the driver's side door opened. He sat back as if he hadn't been touching Dean's mate's face. The car was started in silence and they left for the cemetery.

\------------------------------------------------

 

The drive was only ten minutes and soon both cars were pulling into the cemetery's gated entrance. The drove to the very back of the property where it was the most secluded by surrounding trees and parked. 

As everyone got out and grabbed supplies, they could see a small fire and Rowena pacing around the space with incense and a candle. Castiel froze for a brief moment when he saw the ritual setup, then continued walking alongside the group without a word.

"Hello everyone, where you able to find everything I requested?" Rowena held out her arms expectantly. The black plastic bag was handed over. A smile came to the redhead's face as she peered inside the bag. "Good work." She took all the contents out and splayed them in what looked like random places around the pentagram of salt. The plastic bag was the wadded up and handed off to Barnard. The witch told everyone to give her a few more moments to complete the cleansing of the space and politely asked for silence.

Once she was done, a long beep sounded from Bernard's wrist, probably to signal it was past midnight. Rowena motioned for Aidan to step into the center of the pentagram.

"Come, dearie. It's time." Aidan squeezed Dean's hand for comfort, then did as instructed. She stood on one side of a small table inside the pentagram covered in candles and more burning incense, a dagger, an empty bronze chalice, and a small bowl of salt. Rowena stood on the other side and raised her hands and face to the sky.

A chant in another language left the witch's' lips as the ritual began.


	5. Mates Can Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual doesn't go as planned for the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Stalking and/or kidnapping is NOT okay in any way, shape, or form. This is a fictional story. Don't try this at home.
> 
> Carry on.

Within an instant, the once clear sky became an ominous lightning storm. Thunder and winds barrelled through the area within the cemetery. The crescent moon disappeared behind the clouds.  
Aidan could feel something was wrong. It wasn't the magic that Rowena called upon; it wasn't the ritual itself that gave an eerie feeling in her stomach. Violent tremors started in her legs and worked up her body until she fell to her knees. She heard Dean shout for her, but her hearing was going out.

Sam grabbed Dean to keep him from running into the circle, having to yell over the strength of the storm. "Dean! If you break the circle, you could hurt her!"

Dean let Sam hold him back, and looked around for Cas for some kind of reassurance. He wasn't there. Dean spun around and looked all over, Castiel was nowhere in sight.

"Cas?" he shouted into the dark. Sam found Castiel walking toward the circle from another direction, wasn't he just behind them? He got Dean's attention and pointed toward the angel.

With glowing red eyes, Castiel stopped when his feet nearly touched the pentagram. He waved an arm at Rowena and Bernard, sending them crashing to the forest floor several feet from the site, passed out cold.

The storm quieted just as quickly as it had come. Mary and Bobby charged Castiel with guns drawn, they were treated the same as Rowena, knocked out and weapons whisked away.

"Aidan, get up! Get out of there!" Dean tried to run into the circle but it just pushed him back right into Sam. The spell was still in the process of activating, he couldn't enter until it dissipated.

"Omega." the voice of Castiel came from the red-eyed being. Aidan had no idea what was going on anymore. Her vision swam and she stood on shaking legs, using the table for support. She didn't realize that Cas wasn't actually Cas. She didn't realize what the red glow in his eyes meant yet. Trying to stay upright, she looked around for her mate. They seemed rooted to the spot just outside the circle on her right.

The imitation of Cas walked around until he was directly in front her, then with a quick huff at the salt, he stepped inside.

"There you are, little dove. I've been waiting so long for you. I'm sorry for the deception, I'm sure you knew I'd come for you." A long silver chain with a dark green pendant hung from his neck, resting low on his sternum over his white dress shirt.

Then she knew who it really was. "Lucifer, what the fuck do you think you're doing? What have you done to Castiel?" Aidan found her voice, it was quiet but seething with rage. "You son of a--".

"Uh uh, none of that now, Dark Omega."

'Oh shit, the dream...' Dean thought as he and Sam struggled against the invisible hold, listening intently on whatever Lucifer was about to spout.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, dude. Not a damn clue. Release my friends and Cas, go back to your cage and continue to rot as you have been."

"Don't you worry sweetheart, if I go back into that cage, you'll be right beside me." Lucifer placed a hand on one of Aidan's that was still using the table for leverage. The touch caused her grace shield to flare, burning his palm. Lucifer growled at the pain, then started laughing like a maniac while watching his hand heal and the look on Aidan's face.

"Yes, see now THAT'S the fire I was looking for here. You aren't even at full capacity yet, are you? All that raw magic just itching to surface after your mother buried it for so long. Mmmmm, I can taste the Darkness in you. I've seen how sick you've been from the strain to release it. These two idiots," he gestured at Dean and Sam, "aren't equipped to take care of you as your magic grows. I'm here to offer to help you."

"Why?! What do you fucking care?" The anger in Aidan blasted further out; the neon green aura around her pulsing with waves of black. She was posturing, she knew. Inside her mind, she knew she couldn't keep this up; couldn't control it for long.

Instead of answering, Lucifer asked, "How's your fever?" The demi-goddess wobbled a step back as the devil took a step toward her. She was trapped in that damned pentagram with the devil himself.

Dean growled out at the Archangel, "Stay the fuck away from her! Don't you lay a hand on her! She's MINE, asshole."

"Oh, do shut up." he flitted his fingers toward the boys, effectively shutting off their vocal cords. The grabbed their throats, trying to yell for the omega to get out of there. Lucifer took a long inhale at the silence, breathing her scent in.

Aidan sidestepped toward her mate. Keeping eyes on the Archangel that had taken Cas's vessel.

"What did you do to Castiel? Where is he?" she hated how pleading her tone came out. "Did you hurt him?"

Red eyes kept her stare, the Alpha challenging her to drop her gaze. "Nope, Cassie's fine. He's taken my place in hell."

'The cage.' the words went through her thoughts. 'He'll die in there...'.

"You don't have to fight anymore, Aidan. Let me take care of you, take you to your new home. These two are human, what can they do for you."

"Dean Winchester is mine. I decide who I want around me; you aren't invited, Luce."

"My invite must have been lost in postage. You poor thing, you don't realize how sick you are right now. It gets worse, from what I understand." He raised a hand to the pendant on his chest, "Let Alpha take you home." he caressed the gem, causing it to light up under his fingers, "You're mine now. Unclaimed, unmated, and so, so ill." His other arm waved frantically toward the boys, knocking them out along with the rest of her friends.

Aidan continued feeling like she was drowning, the panic hit her hard, knocking the breath from her lungs. Everything burned, she was so angry but so afraid. 'I'm gonna die...' she thought. 'This is it, Amara. Why did you make me?'

Her eyes swam with grey like her dream, she felt the bile rising in her stomach threateningly. There was a hand on her face now, getting her attention. 'NO!' her internal screaming from losing her only protection became actual screams for her mate. His name echoed into the skies above them.

Suddenly, within the next moment, the waves of panic left her, and she was calmed. Air came back into her lungs, cold and sweet. Gasping it in, her vision cleared. Castiel's form was directly in front of her now, shushing her, cradling her shoulders, telling her she was safe. "That's it omega mine, you're with me now. Don't be afraid."

It was like drifting through a dreamscape. She was wide awake but floating in the calmness. Her grace shield was down, but her eyes now glowed. The green reflecting off everything she looked at like a flashlight.

Without knowing anything was wrong, all her thoughts of Dean were changed to Lucifer, wearing Castiel's vessel. Her best friend, her mate, was holding her in his arms. She sighed and smiled up at the Archangel in a dreamy manner.

"That's it, sweet girl."


	6. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has his grip on the Daughter of Darkness. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I will reiterate: Stalking is not okay. Kidnapping and coercion are not okay. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> Also, not beta'd.

Lucifer and Aidan appeared in the lavishly furnished living room of the house he had picked out for them. He wanted to give her a mating gift she'd never forget, a luxurious chalet-style home on a mountain with glass walls from floor to ceiling to see the snow collecting on the grounds outside. He wanted to her to live in her favorite season for the majority of the year, her love of snow and darker weather prominent in the remaining images of Castiel's memory still left in the vessel's mind.

'Of course,' he thought when he had first seen the flash images of her making snow angels outside the bunker with a bright smile on her face. 'Cold and dark. Very befitting.'

Crowley all but leapt to his feet and threw his magazine down on the coffee table. He rounded the couch with a solemn expression, waiting for his next command. He scratched under the annoying collar keeping him tied to Lucifer's magic, and watched as the small woman under Lucifer's arm leaned her head back to shift around him. 

Aidan moved to put an arm around the Devil's back under the trenchcoat and the other gripped the lapel. She pushed the coat a bit to the side and leaned in to his collarbone, scenting him quietly with her eyes closed. Crowley could faintly hear her purring.

"Well, I'm glad to see the gem worked. If you plan on continuing to use it, I wouldn't leave it sitting around. That hex is linked to her, anyone could use it, unfortunately."

"Yes, Puppy, you did so very well." Lucifer sighed into his omega's hair, enjoying the attention. "I'm sure you'll understand your reward will have to come later. You know, it being late and all. Also, do YOU plan to use this necklace to take her from me?" His blue eyes glared over the omega's head, daring him to try.

"Nope, definitely not. She's all yours. I just meant not to set it down out in the open and forget it." Crowley waved in a fluttering manner to show he wasn't interested in the woman before him.

"Good! Then I will take your advice. But for now, this omega and I are going to bed. I want breakfast started as soon as she wakes. I'll make sure to let the household know when they can start, although I will let her sleep as long as she needs. Does everyone have their orders, Puppy?"

The fallen King of Hell rolled his eyes and muttered, "Come on," then straightened up to nod. "The cooks and maids will be here at 6:00 AM every day unless told otherwise and will leave only when granted permission. I also have several services on call at all times for anything else the future queen needs. The suite is clean and ready for you both. Am I free to leave?"

Lucifer waved him away with a smirk and turned to lead Aidan toward their rooms. Once the door was shut and locked behind them, he picked Aidan up by her hips and sat her on the edge of the bed. He notice the black sheets and covers were already turned down and several pillows had been piled against the headboard as he knelt to one knee to take the omega's boots off. Her eyes never left his face, the glow still brightly lit in the dark room.

"Alpha?" She finally whispered. He hummed to acknowledge he'd heard her as he rolled her socks off, throwing them toward the laundry basket then helped her shrug off her peacoat. "I don't... I don't feel well. I just... feel so heavy all over."

Lucifer ran his hands up her jean-clad legs and curled them behind her knees, noting how hot her body was under his palms. He smiled in a cocky way and nodded, wanting to hear her say 'Alpha' over and over again in every manner he could think up.

"I'll bet. You've had a long day, haven't you? I want you to sleep now, as long as you feel like, and I'll be right beside you. Do you need anything now? Shower? Glass of water? You're still running a bit hot." He hoped she'd say yes to the shower, but figured she wouldn't have the strength under the hex to move much without him. He had ordered Crowley to make the hex similar to a strong anxiety drug that would keep her calm and reliant on him if she got out of hand somehow. His mate would follow her alpha's rule, even as a Queen.

"I'm good for now." She smiled. He stared at her mesmerized for a moment, almost not believing his plan has worked. He wasn't fooled, the Winchesters would be back in his hair soon enough, he hadn't had the time to plan for anything after tonight. His demonic security team all around the gated complex would be alert 24/7 and alternate teams a few times a day, at least he knew Aidan would be protected if he wasn't there.

Without warning, Aidan plopped onto her back and sighed in a delighted manner, rubbing her fingers over the sheets by her sides. Lucifer noticed the bottom of her shirt had ridden up some, giving him a show of her lower stomach, and his chest rumbled softly.

"You're making me blush, Alpha. It's like you're staring into my soul."

The Devil stood back up and started stripping down to his underwear, knowing Aidan was watching him. When done, he placed the necklace on the night stand then leaned over her on the bed, pushing her shirt up a bit more and kissing and stroking the skin he'd exposed. "I could be, you know. I like it when you blush, little girl. Just for me."

Aidan leaned up to kiss him, long and deep, as he pulled her jeans off. Making sure to touch as much skin as possible as she got down to her undershirt and panties, his chest rumbled more, reminding her who she belonged to.

The pair shuffled up on the bed, curling into each other on the mass of pillows and closed their eyes without further words. Her head under his chin, hand over his heart. His fingers in her hair, legs tangled together as he pulled the covers over them. He could get used to this.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone Lucifer had left unconscious on the cemetery grounds woke slowly, each with their own raging headaches and groans of pain as they tried to get up. The sun was barely reaching over the trees now, the fire from the night still burning through the remnants of embers and casting black smoke to the sky.

Dean was the first to start yelling for Aidan. Scrambling in every direction, praying her kidnapping had been a nightmare, 'Gotta be a bad dream. I drank too much before bed, that's all. It's just a hangover, right?'

Sam tried to keep as calm as possible, "Everyone alright?" as Rowena and Bernard came to stand beside Mary and Bobby as they collected their weapons.

"What the hell happened back there? When did Lucifer swap with Castiel?" Bobby looked to Sam for answers, some kind of idea as to how any of this was possible.

Sam shook his head defeated, dropping his eyes to the ground and sighed. Dean came stomping back over and shoved himself in Rowena's space, clutching the neckline of her dress and putting his face point blank in her eyesight. Bernard put his hands on Dean's shoulders and held on, trying to pry him off his mate as Dean screamed in her face. 

"What did you do? Where is she? Get my mate back, you damned witch! I trusted you to help her, and somehow you couldn't even do what you promised! What is wrong with you?" 

Mary and Sam shouted "Dean!" at the same time.

Bernard was able to get enough leverage to shove Dean back and put a protective arm over Rowena's shoulders. She had barely flinched throughout Dean's tantrum, the look on her face was pure guilt although she remained straight in her posture.

"You'd best watch yourself, boy. I am sorry about what has happened, but this IS Lucifer we are talking about. I am a witch, not an Archangel. The deal was to place a cloaking a spell around your mate, Lucifer beat us to it."

"Get out of here. Now." Dean growled at her and shrugged off Sam's hand on his back. "I don't want to look at you or your goon anymore. Let's go, Sam. We have work to do." He pointedly walked back to the Impala, got in and leaned his head on the steering wheel.

Mary turned toward Rowena to apologize for her son's outburst, but Rowena and Bernard were already walking back to the ritual site to begin packing up to leave.

Sam followed Mary and Bobby back to the Escalade parked behind Dean, making it a point not to look at him. The ride back to the bunker was in utter heart-breaking silence.

Once everyone was inside, they were all at the Men of Letters map-table. Even with Dean gritting his teeth and trying to remain calm, the tension in the room didn't go unnoticed. They were all willing to push through and try to figure out a way to find Aidan.

Bobby went to the theater room to call Crowley who owed him a favor, they needed Hell checked over in case Lucifer took Aidan down there. Mary pulled out her laptop to check for any suspicious deaths in the states within the last 12 hours.

"Dean, " Sam spoke up with an idea. "Did Aidan take her phone?" Dean stood then remembered he set her phone's tracker the first week she had stayed with them.

"Yes, yeah she did have it. Good idea, Sammy." He pulled out his cell and started thumbing through the apps.

"Holy shit." he breathed. "I think she still has her phone." Sam stood next to him and looked at the screen.

"Son of a bitch, are you fucking kidding me?"

"What? Where are they?" Mary looked up from laptop screen, not finding anything in the FBI or Secret Service archives.

"Her phone is in British Columbia. Somewhere on or around some place called Whistler."

The boys just stared at the phone while Mary looked it up. "There's a Whistler Mountain and Whistler Village that have about a ten minute drive between them. Maybe she's there."

Bobby came back and sat down at the table, gripping his phone tight. "Crowley still isn't answering me, but I had another contact look around for me. She's not in Hell, which is good."

"We think we might have an idea." Sam ran his finger through his hair agitated, "I don't think we'll be able to take a plane, though."

"What are you talking about? Let's get it set up and go already!"

"Dean, we can't just get on a plane and go. We'd have to get passports and pack. Do you really think airport security is going let us check in weapons and canisters of salt? We can't go unprepared or empty-handed."

Dean was about to start yelling when Mary stood up, "Wait! I think I know someone who could help us." her eyes darted between the boys and Bobby.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aidan woke very slowly, feeling almost too warm. She didn't know what time it was, but her body was feeling heavy and she could tell the fever from earlier had risen higher. Shifting to lay on her back, she winced at the stip of sunlight that poured through the center of the embroidered window drapes.

'Wait. What the actual...?' She jerked her arms up to try to sit but a weight on her stomach kept her in place. She couldn't rise further up than resting on her elbows.

"Shhhhh, you're alright, Omega." a familiar deep voice rose from the bed beside her. Castiel pulled up a bit to look her over, keeping his arm around her middle. "What's the matter?"

"Cas?" she was confused, a constant state lately, it seemed. "What--?"

"Not Cassie anymore, remember? We traded places."

And it all clicked.

"No, no, NO! Shit! Let me go! What have you done! Let me up, now!" she struggled and nearly fell off the bed that was on a raised platform. Lucifer caught her as she let out a screech and squeezed her against him with both arms.

"Stop." he commanded. When she didn't calm, he used his Alpha voice, "Stop!" 

She gasped and froze, stiff as a board. He started petting her hair, her face, her shoulders. Her eyes wide in fear, their usual green wasn't lit by her magic or the hex he had used on her. "And don't even THINK of using your grace right now." he continued using the voice, her instincts kept her still. 

"Now, you are going to calm down and stop fighting me, aren't you? Answer me."

'Damn you!' she screamed in her mind. "Fine. But the least you could do is stop touching me." she ground out, her voice dripping with disdain. He dropped his hands to the bed between them and she pulled the sheet up high on her chest.

"I'll stop... for now. Aw, don't look at me like that. I haven't hurt you, have I?"

"Where the hell am I, Lucifer?"

"Not Hell, believe it or not. You're home, Omega. In our home."

"Excuse you? Who's 'our'?" she was trying so hard to hold back frustrated tears. She wanted her mate, she wanted Dean. Her heart hurt in her chest. Where was Dean?

"You and I. Our home. Are you hungry? We could eat in bed, then I'll show you around. I picked this place just for you."

The fact that he was too fucking happy about all this made Aidan more pissed off. She was still groggy and didn't feel right. He still hadn't told her where they were the bastard.

"Let me go home! Give Castiel back and take me to Dean!" she was crying now, covering her face with her hands. She felt like she did when she was sick as a child, not able to do anything but lay in bed and feeling horrible. The Devil sighed and got out of bed, slipping on sweatpants. A dark grey hoodie was pulled on next, left unzipped and he bunched the sleeves up to his elbows. He put on the necklace and came to Aidan's side of the bed. She was trying to hold in audible sobs and was gasping for air while her entire body shook. "Please, please..." she begged.

"You want the hunter, little girl? I'm sure he'll be here soon enough." Lucifer rubbed the gem on his chest again, "But for now..." He tried to help ease the hysterical woman. She whimpered as the magic began to work, forcing her to calm.

Lucifer turned her and pulled her to her feet slowly, helping her step down from the platform. The magic bled through by lighting up her eyes, showing him it was working.

"There we go. Better now?" he brushed her hair behind her ears. Tears continued to slowly fall from her eyes, collecting under her chin.

"Yes, Alpha."


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan finds out what Lucifer has in store for her future.

Being under a magical influence that controls you is like being so far gone inside your head that your brain essentially shuts off from reality and your body runs on auto-pilot. Aidan went through the motions of getting dressed in the bathroom behind a closed door and brushing her teeth with the paste and brush set out on the sink. Her thoughts were sluggish like she knew what was happening to her wasn't right, but something was keeping her from recognizing it rationally. 

Lucifer waited patiently on the bed facing the bathroom, bent with his elbows on his knees. He thought back to Castiel losing his vessel, being tricked by Crowley's mind games at Lucifer's request to make it hurt as much as possible. He had such a short window of opportunity between knocking Cas into the cage when no one was around him, to the start of the cloaking ritual the boys had attempted.

How dare those Winchester boys try to hide his intended from him? She was born for him, the only creation of the Darkness; she alone could compliment him. He had such plans for them—for her. Her potential being wasted on a human hunter was laughable. 

Sure, he was planning to use her as a pawn against heaven, but once he told them what he had in mind… She would help them replenish the angels lost in The Fall. She would be their salvation, a demi-goddess who would birth an entirely new generation of angels; stronger, faster, more powerful than their existing average beings.

Heaven was losing the power to keep running with every angel's death. Heaven was running out of options. It was perfect.

Aidan emerged from the bathroom, not speaking a word. The tears had finally stopped falling, a light sniffle was heard as he stood. Lucifer led her to the kitchen, guiding her through the house with a hand on her lower back. One wall of the hallway was all windows, showing falling snow and the tiniest bit of sun peeking through clouds outside. She didn't have long to admire the view before she was ushered to sit in a tall bar stool.

A plate of sausage, bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, and biscuits with white gravy was placed in front of her by the male beta chef. Orange juice and coffee accompanied it. She looked around at the food while Lucifer dug into his own serving,

"Alpha? Where are my pills?"

The Devil shrugged and continued eating. "What pills? Are you sick?"

"You know, my pills…. For anxiety? And my suppressants and birth control?"

A forkful of eggs paused half-way to his mouth before he put it down slowly. Lucifer's eyes stared at the plate, then he said, "There's no need for your suppressant or birth control, Omega. You can continue the anxiety medication if that helps you, but you are in no way allowed to hide your designation from me or while we are at home." He twisted the bar stool to face her and snapped his fingers, an orange bottle of prescription pills appeared next to Aidan's orange juice. He tried to suppress a growl at her; it was an innocent question really.

"You can wear blockers while not at home, but that is all. I want to be able to smell your wonderful sweet scent all the time and be there for you during your heats. Can you do that for me?"

"But Alpha-…"

He growled in warning this time. "Omega?"

Aidan obediently dropped her glowing eyes with a nod and reached to the pill bottle, palming one tiny white pill, and washed it down with juice.

"Good girl. You'll be fine. Speaking of heats, when should we expect your next one?"

"Um, it shouldn't be more than a few days from now, I think. Maybe a week?"

"Good. That's good, sweet girl." He laughed, truly tickled at the prospect. "Crowley?" he called.

Crowley appeared behind them with an annoyed expression and a huff. "Lucifer?"

"Would you be a good puppy and keep your Queen company for a bit? I have a meeting with a certain commander of Heaven. Entertain her, take her outside to wander in the snow. Whatever she wants, you provide. Understand?" He leaned and kissed Aidan's temple while she slowly ate before standing.

Crowley grimaced a bit at the suggestions that sounded more like commands. "Of course. Anything for our Master's queen."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lucifer disappeared, leaving the omega to break from her trance and rush to her feet, violently throwing a fork and mug of coffee across the kitchen with an agitated grunt, not even satisfied in the slightest at the noise or the mess.

"Damn that son of a bitch!" she screeched. Aidan's grace shield flared in her rage. Crowley kept his mouth shut and took a step back while the powerful woman let loose wave after wave of energy. She suddenly turned on the former King of Hell.

"You." She snarled. "Did you do this to Castiel? To me?" she advanced on him slowly. Crowley stood as still as he could and avoided direct eye contact as to not enrage the demi-goddess further. "How dare you take Cas and force him to give up his vessel? Let him out of that cage now!" 

She started screaming at him, having dropped her shield so her hands could grip his suit jacket. "And how DARE you let Lucifer abduct me from my home and from my mate. Take us both back to the bunker, you asshole of a beta, or I'll be the one to punish you, not Lucifer!"

Crowley then made eye contact, and then very quietly spoke, "You have no idea what Lucifer's going to do with you, little dove, do you? I can assure you I did not do this of my own free will. I was the true King of Hell; he dethroned me with his tricks and his magic. I am under his control just as much as you. I can't apologize for actions I did not choose to make. If Castiel is released from the cage, he will return to Heaven until Lucifer leaves the vessel."

Aidan's eyes widened and she dropped her hands. "You---you're lying." She was getting tired again; minute tremors from her power surge were starting up. "What did you mean by ‘what Lucifer will do with you'?"

"Let's put it this way, darling. If you and I play our parts right- throwing in a few tantrums every now and then to look convincing- Lucifer's plan will fall through, everyone will go home, and the Devil will return to his little birdcage. If we don't give him a reason, he won't use magic to sway us. We don't have to be friends, but we both want our freedom."

"Fine, I'm in. But you didn't answer my question. And also, where are we?"

"British Columbia. And I didn't answer you because, well, you already look like you're about to fall over."

"Tell me, Crowley. We can be allies, but I'm asking for no secrets as long as we are both in this mess. Otherwise, we can't help each other."

"Lucifer wants to breed with you to create new angels. He's anxious for your heat lust to hit you so you'll want him without using the pendant—which is more of an ego-booster for him."

"NO!" she growled and stomped over to the window to really get a good look at the view. Resting her forehead on the glass.

"We must be careful, darling. There are eyes and ears everywhere here. As long as that pendant is in Lucifer's hands, you are stuck. If it goes to someone with bad intentions, all the worse."

Then Aidan remembered something, running toward the bedroom and hastily digging through her jacket. She still had plenty of battery life and hit the call button. It rang only once.

"Aidan, baby?" Dean's beautiful voice eased her soul. "That you?"

"Dean… my mate…" She croaked out. The battle to hold back a sob was lost, she gasped into the phone. "I'm scared, Dean."

"Shit, baby, we're coming. Your mate and your family are on the way. Has he hurt you? Please tell me he hasn't touched you." Dean sounded almost frantic with the last question.

"No, he—he hasn't. I don't know how long that will last." The sobs had ebbed to harsh breaths.

"Fuck! I swear if he lays a finger on you…"

"I know, I know. I need to get that pendant he's using away from him, or at least destroy it. Dean, I think he's going to use me for something big. A-and Cas is in the cage in Hell. If you let him out he'll be stuck in Heaven until we can free his vessel from Lucifer."

"I'd rather Cas be in Heaven. Don't you worry about him right now. Just lay low and we'll take care of both of you, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be careful if you are. I don't have a charger here, so I'll have to turn my phone off for now. I'll call you when I can. How'd you find me, by the way?"

"Tracker app on your phone." came his cocky reply.

"Did I tell you I loved you today?" she sighed.

"Not yet baby. I love you too. God, I can't believe this shit. That bastard has it coming. I'll be there as soon as possible, just hang on for me."

"I love you today." She smiled sadly at the floor and gripped the phone tighter. "I'll be waiting with open arms."

After a moment of anxious silence, Aidan ended the call. After another moment to breathe, she turned off the cell and hid it.


	8. Get Me Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan has some time outside. Dean and the gang are heading her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tags, this is a final warning for attempted rape/non-con.
> 
> Thanks!

Aidan found a thick winter coat with an over sized hood that was her size in the bedroom closet. A scarf and gloves had been shoved into the pockets. She rummaged the bathroom to find Lucifer’s scent-blocking spray under the sink and doused her clothes and pulse points with it. There was no way she was going to step outside this strange house, surrounded by strange security guards, this close to her heat without cover.

No. Freaking. Way.

Returning to the living room after tucking her cell into a hidden coat pocket, Crowley’s back was to her while he stared out the window.

“If I didn’t just hear you come in, darling, I wouldn’t have known you were there.” He stated and turned around to face her. “Where did you find blockers? You’re like a nasal void.”

“I found the spray in the bathroom. And good,” she smirked. “Nobody needs to be scenting me aside from my mate, anyways. Will you allow me outside, dear babysitter?”

Crowley grumbled and nodded as he led her to the door. The initial breeze from outside woke Aidan up. She took a deep breath of the icy winds and stepped outside, descending the heavily salted stone steps as Crowley stood to watch on the front walkway.

All ice and snow had been meticulously scrapped off the pathway that seemed to wind throughout the property. The intimidating iron fence reached so high up toward the sky around the house and land that she wondered how the hell she would get out, or how the hell anyone could get in. She didn’t see any of the guards she’d heard Lucifer speak about, although she could smell a few nearby.

Aidan stopped walking once she reached an area she didn’t think anyone could see her and let herself fall back into a snow bank. Missing Dean made her chest hurt, her stomach rolled uneasily thinking about him fighting the Devil again. 

She refused to let herself cry anymore while she was kept prisoner here in this place. The bunker was her home now. Being with her mate and her new family was her home now. She prayed hard to God and Amara for her freedom to be soon. She prayed her heat wouldn’t come until she was home safe with the choice on her if her mate helped her through it.

‘I should have asked him to take me the night we met. Maybe if I was fully mated and bonded, this wouldn’t have happened. But NO, I wanted us to get to know each other and sleep in separate rooms for a bit. UGH.’ She dug her gloved hands into the snow around her. ‘All my fault.’ She continued to sift through her thoughts.

The menacingly loud voice of her captor snarled through the air, “Where is she? Why can’t I smell her?”

Aidan felt static crackle through the air at the sound. She jumped up and moved quickly to where not only was Crowley in her view but so was Lucifer with his hand over the King of Hell’s throat just beneath the collar keeping him tethered to Lucifer.

“Lucifer put him down! I’m right here!” she yelled and started jogging back up the step to put her hands on Lucifer’s arm. As soon as she made contact with him, he released the demon's throat with another snarl, then with the same hand shoved her against the front door with such force it rattled the window beside them.

Aidan was getting pissed now. She struggled under the Devil’s weight and felt her grace shield rise to force him to let her go. “Don’t you dare fucking touch me again!” she screeched. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, the adrenaline was rampant. Lucifer was pushed away. 

“You are MY omega, MY mate; I will do what I want with you. I OWN you.” He growled, his eyes glowing blood red in his anger. “You think I can’t have you whenever I want? You think I can’t control you however suits me? Think again.” 

When his hand went for the pendant, Aidan was the first to grab it. The chain snapped and she immediately threw it away from the group. It silently landed somewhere in the snow. With her concentration elsewhere, her shield dropped.

Lucifer took the opportunity to grab Aidan’s wrist in a crushing vice, spin her around and yank her off her feet. He made his way inside with her and the demon and slammed the door shut with a foot. Aidan kicked and squirmed, not caring if he broke her wrist as long as he let her go.

When the alpha did release her, she fell onto the hardwood floor, the wind knocked out of her. The exhaustion from just moving evident in her eyes. Lucifer pulled an angel blade from his trench coat’s sleeve.

“Crowley, get out.” She heard and saw Castiel, but knew better. He didn’t break eye contact with Aidan once. She knew she fucked up. She didn’t know if Crowley had done what he was told, or even that he had heard the command. She watched as Lucifer kneeled over her prone figure with his knees at her sides. His almost black hair was wild on top of his head as he leaned into her view. A hand went to her chin and all but wrenched her head to the side, a thumb scrubbing at her pulse point in an attempt to wipe the scent blocker away.

“You’ve been a very naughty omega, denying Alpha in front of others. Tsk tsk, that’s a bad girl.” He said. Aidan felt the tip of the blade nick her throat. Lucifer leaned forward even more and breathed in heavily, caressing her jaw with his nose and let the angel blade clatter to the floor. “I told you not to use blockers at home, too. Breaking rules left and right.” He placed his lips over the wound he’d made and sucked the bright teal light of grace from her.

Aidan struggled and whimpered under Lucifer’s weight. He was really doing this. He was really weakening her so she’d be his little puppet. 

The fingers of his other hand wound into the nape of her hair and pulled her head back more, causing her to gasp in pain and arch her back. Aidan’s legs may have been pinned beneath the Archangel, but her arms were free. As her strength was drawn from within, she tried pushing at his face and shoulders; her eyes wide and determined to keep fighting.

With a grunt, Lucifer pulled back but he stayed seated on his mate’s hips. He started pulling at the scarf and gloves, then pushing her jacket off while she squirmed. He pulled her arms free from her top while she tried to keep her arms down over her body. 

Her movements were slowing. Aidan’s pushes and pulls to resist were becoming softer after he had drunk some of her grace.

“I brought you here to help you, little one. Why are you fighting me so hard? You need me and you know it.” The Archangel’s eyes were a brilliant gold now. He grunted from a punch to his sternum as he scooted slightly down her legs to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Aidan scrambled to push his hands off, screaming ‘no’ over and over.

“I don’t need magic to take your body, omega. I can do that with or without your consent.” Her jeans were pushed down to rest around her thighs. “This,” he cupped his hand roughly on her barely clothed sex, “belongs to me. Just like the rest of your celestial body, it belongs to ME.”

Aidan gasped in disgust and downright fear at the contact. He was going to do whatever he wanted. And right now, he wanted her body.

There was the sound of an explosion, then a relentless pounding on the front door following soon after; the noise echoing through the living room. “Boss, the property has been breached.” A voice yelled. Gunshots and shouts were ringing out now.

Lucifer stopped his intended assault on the woman under him, huffing out an annoyed sigh. “I should have known they’d find us eventually.” Lucifer’s eyes had reverted back to their usual blue of Castiel’s vessel. “We’ll be getting back to this, Omega-Mine. Don’t you worry.” While he was fixated on the door, Aidan grabbed for the angel blade, pushing it as hard and fast as she could into Lucifer’s chest.

With a scream, Lucifer’s head fell back with wide eyes and mouth, bright light spewing from his body until there was nothing left of him. Castiel’s vessel slumped over lifelessly beside her. She pulled the bloody angel blade out and clutched it tighter.

“Crowley, please help me!” she cried, her voice scratchy and desperate. The King of Hell ran into the room, his throat free of the collar, and took in the scene before him. Aidan was nearly rendered naked on her back on the floor holding a bloodied blade. The body Lucifer had inhabited was lying dead beside her. 

Within a moment, he helped her to her feet, pulling her jeans back up and sliding her top back on over her head. She leaned heavily against the beta as he pulled her arms through the sleeves of her coat.

A wild gasp from the alleged corpse in the room made both Aidan and Crowley jump. Castiel jerked to a stand and looked around the room until his eyes landed on the pair before him. Without Cas saying a word, Aidan smiled through her tears and occasional hiccups.

“Nice to have you back, Cas. We missed you.” Castiel nodded slowly and before he could speak, she interrupted. “We’ll talk later, Cas, I promise. I’m tired.”

Hearing outside was quiet now, Crowley whispered soothingly, “Your mate is here, darling. I think it’s safe to go to him. It’s time for you to go home.” He put an arm around her and half carried her down the front steps toward the gate which appeared to have been bombed open from the way it was bent and melted. Castiel followed closely behind, keeping an eye out around them for any more dangers.

Aidan made Crowley stop and said, “Cas, a green pendant flew into that snowbank.” She pointed at the spot she watched it fall earlier. “Will you get it for me? We can’t leave it here.” Castiel did as he was asked. Guilt was playing over his features.

Crowley guided her through the mangled gate’s doors. Once outside the property line, he kissed her forehead and spoke again, “Look, little dove, Dean is here.”

She heard her name being yelled by more voices than just Dean. She felt herself being handed to another warm body and the green of her mate’s eyes in her line of sight. The scent of pine trees and apple pie entered her nostrils. She leaned into his throat and scented him heavily, wanting to bathe in the scent forever.

“We’ve gotta get out of here, Dean,” Sam said once he realized they had Aidan. “Everyone, load up. We’re out of here!”

Dean held his violently trembling mate in both arms and carried her to the black SUVs waiting for them far out of sight of the property. She was whimpering his name while in his hold, trying to burrow deeper into him. As everyone loaded up their weapons and got in, Dean held onto Aidan tight, keeping her nose to his throat and his face in her hair to keep them both calm while the car’s heat ran full blast.

“Shhhhh, you’re safe, baby.” He whispered. He could feel her exhaustion and his own. “We’re going get back on the plane and go home. I’ve got you. Your family is here with you.”

Dean fell asleep in the back seat while Mary drove with Bobby in the front. Once they made it back to the private landing strip, Mary gently woke Dean. He insisted on carrying her from the car and up the plane’s steps without acknowledging Castiel beside them. 

When they made it all the way to the back bedroom, Dean pulled off their coats and boots, and then pulled her right up to him under the heavy covers. Aidan twisted and managed to lay herself out on top of Dean’s body, he held her and put his face back into her hair until he fell asleep again.

The hum of the engine roaring to life was heard as everyone prepared for take off.


	9. Home and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan is finally home safe. Dean is a wreck but tries to stay strong while knowing his mate is distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight mention of the previous attempted rape/non-con. It will be dealt with a bit more later on.

Gabriel’s voice over the intercom speakers jolted Dean out of a dreamless sleep. With Aidan still lying on him, he settled back down and screwed his eyes shut with a low groan.

“Good evening, frequent flyers! This is your captain T. Rickster speaking! We are about to land in our beloved Lebanon, Kansas. The temperature is a chilly 40 degrees with all clear skies. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land—“

“Shut up, ya idjit, just land already and don’t get us all killed.” Bobby’s agitation was mutual apparently. Muffled shouts of agreement could be heard from the other side of the bedroom door.

There was a short pause and then Gabe cleared his throat. “As I was saying! We are about to land this steel tube. Get comfy!”

“Aidan, we’re almost home. You don’t need to get up now, but I do so we can get off this damn plane.” Dean patted his mate’s back. She didn’t budge. Other than the rise and fall of her chest while she breathed, she didn’t move.

“Aidan? Baby, you okay?” He shook her a bit more this time. “Hey, can you hear me? Aidan, open your eyes. Please, say something.” Desperation was creeping into his voice. He maneuvered Aidan to the side of the bed so he could really look at her.

He called her name over and over, trying to shake her to at least acknowledge him. Nothing but silent breathing. She looked normal to him; aside from looking a bit tired, she still looked beautifully normal. Her hair was a mess, her skin pink with warmth from sleep— nothing to suggest something was wrong but he felt something was indeed off. Dean jumped up and threw the door to the bedroom open.

“Guys, something’s wrong with Aidan!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel watched silently as Dean hauled his unconscious mate into the bunker. He'd stayed out of the way and didn't interject, the guilt of his weakness for letting Lucifer in was ripping him apart inside. He blamed himself for the state the demi-goddess was in. He let that happen to her. He let that very rare and special woman get treated like shit, all due to a trick that was just in his head. Magic was also to blame, yes. Lucifer was more than good with his tricks and always seemed to find a way to make others bend to his will.

Crowley stayed back as well. He stayed near Cas, having already spoken to the angel on their trip back and apologized profusely-- something he rarely did, if ever.

Gabriel, who had lent them his private plane and piloted it, was clued in on everything that had transpired. His brows were furrowed, lips tight, "Castiel, what have you done?"

"No, it wasn't all him. We were all pawns. Lucifer played us all to get to her, and he almost did. He had magicked me into the other side of the house with some barrier to keep me back. I could hear everything." Crowley held his head high, though he was just as guilt-ridden as Cas.

"Everything, as in--?" Gabe paused a hint of disgust in his tone.

"Everything, as in he was going to rape her; forcibly claim her as his mate and leave a mating bite on her throat. Aidan would have been another conquest to him-- a trophy to do with as he pleased. He was drinking her grace to weaken her. That amulet you picked up, Castiel, I was forced to make it to use on her. It drew on her grace and her sub-gender. Although Aidan is an exceptionally strong omega, that piece of junk would make her a submissive, lifeless toy."

Both angels visibly flinched, angry at the possibilities their brother could have exacted.

Castiel pulled the green amulet from his coat pocket, its broken chain swinging. "I'll give this to Aidan and Dean when he lets me near them. Right now, I doubt either of them wants anything to do with me, but Aidan should be the one to destroy this evil thing."

Gabe patted his shoulder and nodded his agreement. All three of them ventured into the bunker and huddled around the map-table with beers, the wait for news of Aidan's health heavy on their shoulders.

Dean had insisted Aidan be placed in his bed-- their bed in their room. He watched as Mary hooked his mate up to an IV, wary of letting any of the other alphas in the room at the moment. His omega mother's presence was keeping him aware and as calm as possible, given the circumstance. Sam and Bobby were completely understanding when he had snarled at them to get out.

"Hopefully this will help with her dehydration. From what Crowley said, she didn't eat or drink anything in the 24 hours she was in that house. Which means she hasn't eaten since before the cloaking ritual at the cemetery two nights ago."

Dean clenched his jaw. His mate was home at last, but she was laid up in their bed with a damn IV in her arm and an oxygen meter with a thermometer gauge on her finger. Shit. She hadn't eaten in over two days, he had failed her by not checking that she had met her most basic of needs before leaving for the cemetery that night.

Mary placed her hand soothingly on the back of Dean's head as she stood beside him facing the bed, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. This is all we can do for her until she wakes. We don't know what's happened to her, but she seems to be in shock. I'll grab a box of granola bars and some Gatorade from the kitchen for you both; she might not be able to stomach much when she does wake up."

Dean took her hand from his hair and held it to his lips. "I know... God, Mom, what did he do to her?" He felt his throat constrict and swallowed in a failed attempt to keep his eyes from watering.

On her way out the door, Mary turned back at the last moment, "She's home now, she's safe here with us. We will do anything and everything for her, Dean.", and shut the door silently behind her.  
Dean dragged his chair right up to Aidan's side, careful to avoid the IV line, and took her small hand into both of his larger hands. His lips found her wrist, then he rested his forehead on it, letting the tears fall.

"Come back to me, baby. Shit, this is all my fault, isn't it? How could I not have known something was fucking wrong?" He continued to whisper brokenly to her how much he loved her, how he wouldn't stop fighting for her. He believed in her strength and her courage and told her how much he needed her and how much she meant to him. She didn't move. Her eyelids didn't so much as flutter.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, Dean jerked awake from leaning over the bed thinking he felt Aidan's hand under his cheek move.

"Mate? Can you hear me?"

Her hand twitched in his hold. He checked her oxygen level which looked great, but her temperature was up again. The IV bag was almost empty now too. A light sheen of sweat covered her face and neck which now had a piece of gauze over the wound there, her scent was tinged with Lucifer's. He stood to pull back the covers but left the sheet over her body. Sliding a hand gently behind the back of her neck, he kissed her forehead, "It's okay, you're home now. No one's ever going to hurt you again."

Her sudden weak thrashing of arms and legs startled him, the whimpers she let out hurt him more than he cared to admit. He held the arm with her IV down to keep her from ripping it out.

"Aidan, it's okay, your home. It's just me, no one's going to hurt you." he tried to stay as calm as possible. He kissed her forehead again even while she moved, letting his scent carry toward her nose. She took a shaky inhale, then painstakingly opened her eyes.

Everything hurt. Even the dimmed light of the lamp beside her made her eyes throb and her head feel like it would explode. She groaned out Dean's name and started crying through her pain, letting out a wail. The memories rushed back and hurt her as much as her body was hurting. Dean's voice in her ear was quiet as he tried to soothe her. He hugged her as well as he could, touching her skin lightly.

"Dean, he put his hands on me." the hiccups began again through her sobs. "He drank my grace and hurt me." She pushed her face into his throat as he settled beside her on the bed. 

"Shhhhh, I know baby, I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. I'm so fucking sorry about all of this." he was quietly crying with her in his arms, letting her grip onto him as tight as she wanted. Dean stroked her hair and shoulders until the sobs subsided into large inhales of breaths.

"What are you feeling, sweetheart? What do you need?"

"Everything hurts, but I need to go to the bathroom, like now."

Dean unwinded slowly from his mate and started to untape the IV and remove it. After putting a large band-aid over the IV site and taking the oxygen meter away, he helped her sit up. Aidan swayed a bit, grunting with the effort. She was determined to stand up, the need to go superseded everything at the moment.

"If you need anything, just yell. I'll be right outside."

Aidan leaned up into Dean's shoulder and kissed it through his shirt in thanks. Once inside the closed bathroom, she took her time and periodically would say something to let Dean know she was okay. She washed her hands, brushed her teeth, brushed her matted hair and braided it into a long rope over her shoulder. Her reflection did nothing but make her feel sick. 

'You've been tainted just by Lucifer's touch.' she thought.

Once she emerged, Dean walked with his arm around her waist back to the bed, propping her up with all their pillows and handing her a Gatorade with some pain relievers.

"Are you ready for sleep again?" Dean asked gently. Aidan nodded and scrubbed her hands over her face in between sips of her drink. Dean handed her two granola bars. "Eat these if you can. You haven't eaten in a while, you need something in your stomach."

Aidan took the chocolate chip and peanut butter bars once he'd unwrapped them for her. She ate them slowly, but managed to get them both down without feeling sick.

"Good job, baby. How about we take a bath when you wake up next?" Dean stood to shrug off his clothes and slipped in beside the omega, pulling her to lie on top of him knowing that was her favorite way to sleep. Aidan automatically curled into him, breathing him in deeply as she drifted off again.


	10. Your Face Was Her Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan is up and wandering the bunker. Cas and Dean have some words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for delay in updates. Should I have mentioned at the beginning there is no set schedule??

It was just after 1:00 in the afternoon when Castiel began hearing shuffling in the hallway just outside the kitchen. He and Crowley had met up again, a deep conversation about what the next steps might be. Sniffing the air, black cherry and honey wafted into his nose.

"Ah, so our favorite Archess has woken up." Crowley took a deep inhale. "Don't read to much into it, Feathers, but I never tire of that scent of hers."

Without a word, Castiel rose from the table and followed the scent through the bunker corridors. The shuffling sound became a bit louder, a voice muttered quietly. Finding Aidan, her back was turned to him as she slowly meandered around. He realized she was actually singing to herself when he could faintly hear the music. She didn't notice him.

Taking a look at the back of the retreating girl, he couldn't miss the dark green rosary wrapped around her left wrist, her fingers carding through the beads. Her right hand held her phone as she walked, bobbing her head to the music. Her voice grew louder as she continued singing,

"Underneath it all, 

I'm held captive by the hole inside.

I've been holding back

For the fear that you might change your mind.

I'm ready to forgive you 

But forgetting is a harder fight.

Little do you know,

I need a little more time."

Cas was stuck in that spot as she continued walking. He and Dean never did get around to asking about what her powers did, or how she thought they worked. He knew she was a wandering musician with an incredible voice and a serious talent with playing her violin.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really have too much time with Aidan in the month of her staying with them. He knew Dean was her mate and was perfectly happy for them. Now he wished he had asked more questions before his foolishness got in the way.

"Cas, what are you staring at? You okay?" Mary's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to face her.

"I heard Aidan was up and walking around. I came to check on her but... she seems rather lost in her own world right now."

"No kidding. I saw her earlier but didn't want to intrude; I can't tell if she's praying or meditating."

"Perhaps both. Will you check on her? I haven't seen Dean and I don't think it wise to be near her right now."

Mary gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Of course."

As Castiel walked around the Mary, she stopped him with a hand lightly on her shoulder. He didn't turn to face her, and she didn't make him.

"Cas, I know what happened. We all know what happened, you can't blame yourself for any of it. Lucifer is the main issue in this whole string of crap."

Castiel shut his eyes tightly in his shame and dropped his head. 

"He almost raped and claimed her while using MY vessel. I let him in. She saw it in her dreams as a warning, and I still allowed it."

"That's all true, I know, but she's home safe now." Mary's sigh came out softly. "Believe me, magic can warp your mind, especially when in the hands of someone like Lucifer. He forced Crowley's hand, then he moved to force yours. Clearly, his least favorite word is 'no'. We got there in time, Cas, try to think on that instead of the 'what ifs', okay? It will only tear you apart."

Mary's hand dropped from his shoulder. He nodded silently, then went back to the kitchen.

Mary turned back to follow Aidan and found her leaning her head against her and Dean's bedroom door. The younger omega woman was shaking. The cord of her silent earphones hanging and trailed on the floor from her hand.

"Aidan? Would you like to come to sit with me? I can bring us some coffee and we can sit in the theater room, just us girls. How does that sound?"

Aidan straightened up and neatly coiled her earphones to stick them into her hoodie pocket.

"I couldn't think of a better idea."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean scrubbed his palm down his face as he leaned out the door to look down both sides of the hall. His mate wasn’t in their room when he woke up. He could still scent her within the bunker, at least. That calmed him somewhat.

‘Why is she awake?’ he thought. ‘Maybe she went to eat something.’ He walked slowly to the kitchen after pulling on a long-sleeved black Henley, leaving his feet bare. 

Entering the kitchen. Sam and Crowley were seated at the metal table. Castiel was rummaging in the fridge, his back to Dean as he entered. Purposely ignoring the angel, Dean made his way over to Sam and raised his hand for a fist-bump.

“How’s everything, Dean? Aidan feeling any better?” Sam asked, returning the fist-bump.

“She’s up and walking around the bunker somewhere. I was looking for her.”

“Walking around? Dean, she was so dehydrated yesterday she had to be hooked up to an IV. What is she doing up?” Sam’s face morphed into one of deep concern. His eyebrows were drawn down and his lips were tight.

Dean waved a hand around. “I know, man. I just woke up and she wasn’t there. I’m not tying her down. If she feels like she can be up, I can’t really stop her.”

Crowley harrumphed, bring attention to himself. “I think what you mean is that you can stop her, but you’ve figured she’s been ordered around enough.” Castiel had turned around by then, leaning his hands on the bar, watching and listening to the trio. “Clearly in the most twisted way possible, Lucifer thinks he could ‘help’ Aidan while her powers are growing. Whatever the hell he had planned -minus doing what he did without her consent- clearly he knows something about her that we don’t.”

“Which doesn’t make sense considering NO ONE knew Aidan was Amara’s kid until now. How would the Devil know anything about a goddess’s offspring? Lucifer is no god, though he pretends to be.” Sam brushed his hair back from his face. “My hope now is whatever he was going to do, wasn’t what she actually needs.”

“He wants to repopulate the angels in heaven,” Cas spoke up at last. All three men at the table turned to listen. “That was his plan, anyway. He was planning to essentially nurse Aidan through her changes, mate with her during her heat, and use her to fill heaven back up after The Fall. I think he’s thinking to try to rule Heaven again much like before."

Dean growled and stood. “Watch it, buddy.”

Cas raised his hands up in surrender. “My apologies, Dean. I know I have much trust to rebuild with everyone here. I know how badly I’ve hurt everyone, you and Aidan the most. I only know this due to residual memories and thoughts while Lucifer was in this vessel. You know I would never purposely hurt you or anyone you love.”

Dean dropped his hunched shoulders and let out a harsh breath. Fists still clenched at his sides, “I know, Cas. I know it wasn’t you. It wasn’t you in control, you were in the cage. But, I can’t get past imagining what he tried to do to my incapacitated mate while in your vessel.”

Castiel frowned and looked away from Dean’s gaze. The fire behind the other Alpha’s eyes spoke volumes of how betrayed he must have felt, even though it was through magic and tricks.

“It will take some time for me to get past seeing your face as her tormentor, but we will get past this. Eventually. Right now, this isn’t about any of us. This is about Aidan. Something is coming. I can feel it, somehow. I don’t know what or when, but this shit isn’t even close to over.”

“We’ll keep our eyes and ears out, Dean. Aidan is like a sister to me now. Whatever the rest of us can do for her, we’re all in.” Sam nodded as he spoke. 

Dean nodded back, stood without looking at anyone else, and proceeded back to the bedroom where he found the door fully open. Aidan was sitting on the foot of the bed, putting her phone and earphones into her bag.

“There you are. baby. Where’d you wander off to?” Dean pulled her up onto her knees to face him. He remained standing beside the bed as she curled into his chest. Aidan scented his collarbone through his shirt and hummed as he rubbed in gentle circles on her back.

“How are you feeling? I didn’t think you’d be up so soon.” Dean whispered.

“It’s after one. I think I’ve been on my ass way too long.” She scoffed. “I had to get up and walk around.” 

Dean reluctantly released his restless mate.

“’On your ass’? Baby, you’ve been sick and in shock and been through god knows what else. You aren’t being lazy.” He watched as she raised her arms into the air and stretched up onto tiptoes, not missing the wince she made.

“I know, I just mean--…” she paused and sat back on the bed, hand grabbing for Dean’s. “I just meant I’ve been stuck somewhere I didn’t want to be, with someone I didn’t want to be stuck with. I just needed a moment to pace and think. Music always helps with that, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

He managed to nod and give her a small smile. 

“Also, I seem to recall being promised a bath. Although, I think I should wash my hair in the shower first, because ew….” That drew a single chuckle from the Alpha.

“Alright, but you realize I will haul your ass back to bed if you give any indication of not feeling well. I don’t think you’d just be overcoming into your abilities or magic or whatever in a day. I have a feeling there’s more to it than sky-high temperatures and fainting spells.”

Dean let Aidan wash her hair and whatever else she needed to do in the shower before he joined her. Her clothes were in a neatly crumpled pile by the door as he waited shirtless seated on the closed toilet. Once he heard the shower head turn off and the tub being stopped up, he gave her another moment before standing to pull his sweatpants and boxers off, pulling the shower curtain out of the way and stepping in to settle behind Aidan. He hugged her shoulders and kissed her wet hair.

“Is the water okay?” The steam was like a wonderful sauna.

“God, yeah.” He pulled Aidan to lean back on his front, she settled and ran a hand up and down the outside of his right leg, starting at the hip joint and ending below the knee, then back up again.

“Aidan, I want to ask you something important but I don’t want you to think I’m an asshole.” Aidan turned her entire body to face him. Her lower stomach rested over his groin, her chin on his chest. Her green eyes hazy in the steam, the pupils dilated a bit, telling him her arousal was spiking. Dean groaned and couldn’t stop the movements of his hands over her back and neck, the occasional pass over her ass.

“I don’t know if I can ask this while you’re looking at me.”

“Too bad, you got me. It’s okay, whatever it is.” She giggled and moved her fingers over his shoulders, kneading them softly.

“You’re heat is almost here, baby. Do you want me to help you through it.” There was a very long silence, Aidan didn’t even blink while she stared at him.

The stuttering came quick, “Look, I know you’ve been through a lot, but you’ve suffered enough alone. You can say no, of course. It’s fi---“.

A slender finger landed on his lips and he jerked in surprise.

Aidan whispered, “Thank you, Alpha mine. That means so much to me. I know after Lucifer, I’m fucking petrified, but I need—no—I WANT you to replace those memories. Your scent, your voice, your face, your skin on mine. I want no one else. Help me, Dean. Please. No one can take me from you again if we’re officially mated.”

Dean pulled her body up, not caring about the water sloshing out of the tub. He relished feeling the delicious slide of her wet skin on his as he kissed her hard while tasting her mouth and swallowing her groans. He gripped her ass and pulled her tighter against his pelvis. His cock was between them, practically begging for her. 

In between breaths and more kisses, Dean took long inhales of Aidan’s throat near her scent glands.

“Your heat could be here by tomorrow morning, omega.” He groaned again, much louder, as she shifted her legs and he felt her slit rubbing against his shaft. 

“Fuck, baby. Maybe we should get out and get some practice on the bed. Hmm?” He mouthed her throat coaxing more sweet little whimpers from her.

“Please,” she begged, “Please, Dean. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Aidan sings is Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra.
> 
> Sorry for the abrupt ending. Give me your unrelenting patience. Aidan's storyline is far from over, in my opinion. Pending a sequel. THANK YOU.


End file.
